Journal
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Joey has a little habit of writting in his journal and talking to strangers. Starts out YugiSeto, MalikSeto, Joey:Mystery:. Will be SetoJoey
1. Journal 1 Lucien

**Max: I think this would have to be my longest story so far...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!!!**

**Warning: Yaoi, bad words, yummyness!**

**Max: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Joey walked tiredly up the stairs of his apartment to his 2nd floor bedroom. He walked over to his bed, sitting comfortably against the pillows. Bringing his backpack up next to him, he removed the laptop from it. He placed the small machine carefully in his lap before bringing the cord out from the bag and plugging it in to the wall and to his computer. He pressed the power button on the machin and waited for it to boot up before entering his password to sign in, puppyboy. His desktop loaded slowly, revealing the many icons there; his homework documents, journal entries, pictures, downloaded games, instant messangers, and many saved internet webpages. He first opened his AIM window and signed in, going directly to the chatroom he frequented everynight, _**Business Discussions**_, then he clicked the start menu and opened a new word document. Beginning his journal of the days events as he did everynight since he inherited his fathers company.

_**Sunday September 12th- 2007, 9:03pm:**_

_The morning went as it usually does, I wake up, get ready for school and head over to Yugi's. Though today, I wasn't expecting to be stopped by the bastard. He walked up to me and explained in no uncertain terms, that I was to either stay out of his way at school, or he was going to have me expelled because he was 'not in the mood for my nonsense'. For one, who the hell does he think he is?! I mean come on man! He may be __**ONE**__ of the wealthiest CEOs in Japan, but he has no right to threaten another student. Well, after that, when I caught up with Yugi as he and Yami were leaving, we started talking about how their grandpa was going to be leaving for Egypt in a few days. Yugi told me that he had invited his boyfriend to come over during that time. When I asked him who the lucky guy was he was a bit hesitant to tell me. But after a few moments he said, get this though, he said his boyfriend is none other than Seto Kaiba! How the hell did that happen? I've never seen them together! Not even to say hello! When exactly did this happen?! I thought Yugi liked Mokuba? I guess I was wrong. Well, it was still one of the Kaiba's. But STILL! __**SETO**_

* * *

**AIM Chatroom: Business Discussion**

:10:46pm MaskedEmotions has entered the room:

10:47pm ChaosPup:** Hey there Mask. Whatcha doin here so late?**

10:47pm MaskedEmotions: _I do not find that is any or your concern._

10:48pm ChaosPup: **Maybe it isn't but it's still nice to answer a persons question if they ask. A simple "I just felt like being online." or something isn't so hard. Is it?**

10:50pm MaskedEmotions: _I suppose it is not hard to state the truth. Though I do find it quite fun to avoid questions placed by someone I do not know._

10:50pm MaskedEmotions:

* * *

__

_I followed him all afternoon trying to figure out what he wanted so secret that he didn't even want to have our daily ritual of fighting in the halls. After our 3rd class, advanced chemistry, I followed him to a deserted classroom on the second floor of the school. The room was at the very end of the hall to the left. There were no other rooms used near it because it had been the old chemistry lab me and Tristan burned up in our first year there. You could still smell the faint odor of burning sulfer if you tried hard enough. Well, after Kaiba walked into the room I tip-toed silently to the small window in the door. What I saw was the last thing I EVER thought I'd see! You remember me saying that Yugi was dating Kaiba? Well, Yugi would be very VERY upset if he saw this! I watched Kaiba kissing one of the other students in our class! He was kissing Malik! I know I should tell Yugi, but I can't! I don't want him to be upset! I know Yugi is tough and all but, I don't know if he'd want to deal with something like this! His boyfriend cheating on him?! That is like... as low as you can get! When I was dating Ryo, the reason we had broken up was because he had gotten drunk and had sex with some random guy at the club we go to. I know it may sound stupid to lots of people but, of all the things you can do to your girlfriend or boyfriend to hurt them, cheating is the worst. Espeacially if you know the other person. I assume no one knew about Kaiba and Yugi because if they did, it would be posted on every news channel and in every magazine. But Kaiba is the one kissing Malik. Not the other way around. So this is entirely Kaiba's fault._

* * *

**AIM Chatroom: Business Discussion**

10:51pm ChaosPup: **Really? You get out of work this late at night? Geez! Where do you work? I always make sure I'm out by no later then 9! Gotta have at least an hour to spend with family and friends!**

1053pm MaskedEmotions: _Friends. I don't care about such trivial things. If I am needed at work, I will stay at work untill the problems are solved. As for family, I have none but my little brother who moved to America 3 weeks ago._

:10:53pm DicyConclusions has entered the room:

10:55pm ChaosPup: **Oh. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Hello Dicy!**

10:55pm MaskedEmotions: _There is no need for appologies._

10:56 pm ChaosPup: **:Pokes Dicy: Anybody home?**

:10:58pm DicyConclusions has lost conection with the server:

11:00pm MaskedEmotions: _It would seem as though they need a new computer._

11:00pm ChaosPup: **Or a new internet connection. :3 SO! How was your day Mask?**

11:02pm MaskedEmotions: _Uneventfull as usually. My day was filled with nothing but school work and business meetings._

11:02pm ChaosPup: **Oh? Your still in school? What grade are you in?**

11:02 MaskedEmotions: _12th. I graduate in June._

11:03 ChaosPup:

* * *

_I want to know why Kaiba would do something like that! But, anyway, I stood there shocked for like 5 minutes and when I focus on the 2 in the room again, I'm even more shocked at what's going on! Kaiba had Malik pinned on top of one of the lab tables and he was hovering over him like a hungry animal! I wouldn't care so much if Kaiba was dating Malik, which is what it seemed like right now, but he's dating Yugi! If that bastard was dating both of them oh I'd ring his fucking neck! You'd have to have been there to understand fully what I did after I saw that!_

_**:Flashback:**_

_Joey stood wide-eyed in front of the window on the door of the old chemistry lab. He stood still with his mouth gaping open like a hungry goldfish, just waiting for Kaiba to do something even more horrifying then what he was currently doing. So when Kaiba began to rip off Malik's shirt, kissing the flessh underneath, Joey slammed his hands against the doors making them fly open and slam against the walls, knocking old flasks and vials off the shelves. Both Kaiba and Malik jumped up at the loud crashes. Kaiba brought himself to his full height and glared his most deadly glare, while Malik looked slightly frieghtened in his lust induced haze._

_Kaiba took one deadly step forward and began to speak, "What do you think your doing Mutt?" He groweled, his eyes slightly glazed over due to his quite obvious arousel._

_Joey was not friegtened by the glare as he stalked forward, comeing to a stop about an inch from Kaiba's face, "I would like to ask you the same question Moneybags! Aren't you supposed to be Yugi's boyfriend?! Why are you in here making out with Malik?!"_

_Kaiba just glared down at the slightly shorter teen, "I do not think that is any of your concern Mutt."_

_Just as Joey was about to yell at Kaiba again, a soft squeaky voice he recognised very well spoke up from the doorway behind him, "Joey!" the short boy yelled, "W-What are you doing here?!"_

_Joey turned around to face his best friend, Yugi Mutoh, standging fritened in the middle of the door way. He looked from Yugi to Seto and then Malik again and again until finally his gaze rested upon Kaiba, "You evil fucking bastard!" he screamed nearly loud enough for the entire school to here him, "Your with them both?! You sick fucking bastard!" Joey swung his fist to punch kaiba and caught him in the side, before turning and stalking out of the room._

_Yugi yelled after him as loud as he could, "No! Joey, you don't understand! Please let me explain!"_

_Joey just glanced back before continuing on his way, "I don't care." he whispered._

_"Yugi," Kaiba began as he walked up behind said boy and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head lightly, "It's no use. He wouldn't listen no matter what you said."_

_Yugi shivered uncontrollably as Kaiba's hands began to roam down his sides, "No worries." he breathed out, "That was more exciting then what we had planned." and with that, Kaiba pulled Yugi into the room, shutting the door and locking it, just in case anymore people decided to sneak a peek._

_**:End Flashback:**_

_I can't beleive Yugi would even let him do something like that! Ugh! Yugi is still my best bud of course! I just don't understand how he could be more shocked with me standing there then with Kaiba standing in front of me with a huge erection, and Malik sitting behind him with the same problem. Well, now that I think about it, why was Yugi up there in the first place? He probably just heard me yell or something. At least... I hope that's what it was. I don't even want to hink about what it could be. That is so disturbing man! Well, anyway! After school today, I headed to work and went to a meeting with some of our partners. It was horrible! "Blah blah blah We need this blah blah blah You need to go here blah blah blah!" One of them even had the nerve to tell me that if I wanted them to be a partner, I would have to marry his daughter! Geez! The nerve of some people! And after the meeting, I headed home. Whish I guess, is where I'm at now. Lovely huh?_

* * *

**AIM Chatroom: Business Discussion**

11:04pm MaskedEmotions: _Lovely._

11:04pm ChaosPup: **Yeah, well, anyway, how was your day at school. My SUCKED! This jerk at my school was extra jerky today. I had this urge to beat the shit out of him all day today!**

11:05pm MaskedEmotions: _Sounds fun. My day was very interesting. Me and my boyfriend decided to play a little game. There was one point in which I began to think it wouldn't get finished, but that obstacle turned out to make it so much better._

11:06pm ChaosPup: **Let me guess. :3 You got laid didn't you?**

11:06pm MaskedEmotions: _Was I really that easy to inturpret?_

11:07pm ChaosPup: **Your attitude changed when I brought up the subject. Your emotions may hide behind a mask of apathy, but how you convey your words can easily give them away. You know what I mean? When you told me about your boyfriend your words became more excited rather then staying neutral.**

11:10pm MaskedEmotions: _Are you an interpreter or something?_

11:12pm ChaosPup: **Yeah right! No, I'm a video game expert. In the games, the characters don't really show emotion in the way they move or anything, so if you concentrate on how they speak or the way the words are linked together, you can basically calculate what the character is feeling. By distinguishing the emotion you can easily tell what your next form of action would be. Especially in RPGs. If you play multi-question RPGs where the character explains something to you before giving you a question, you can usually chose the best answer using the afore mentioned strategy. It's really easy actually.**

11:13pm MaskedEmotions: _So, if I was to use your little theory, my conclusion of you would be that you are constantly hyper or aggitated. Am I correct in my assumption?_

11:13pm ChaosPup: **:Blinks: Um... Mostly. Yup. That guy I talked about earlier, he's one of the hardest people to figure out. I've tried using this on him, but even his speech is masked. It's like his heart is an icy fortress and nothing can get through.**

11:14pm MaskedEmotions: _Maybe he doesn't want anyone to get through? Actions like that usually come from a very hard experience. Well, I best be going not Pup. Talk to you tomorrow._

11:14pm ChaosPup: **Sure thing Mask. Hey, first, can you tell me your name?**

11:15pm MaskedEmotions: _You can just call me Lucien. And you?_

11:15pm ChaosPup: **You can call me whatever you like.**

11:16pm MaskedEmotions: _Talk to you later, Seta._

:11:16pm MaskedEmotions has left the room:

* * *

_And I think I just fell in love..._

**_TBC_**

_

* * *

_

**Max: O.O Woah... I actually like how this story turned out... I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!! Flames will be used to light the fire in my dungeon. BYE BYE LOVIES:Hugs!:**


	2. Author Note

_**Max: Okies loverlies! The story didn't quite upload properly. It cut out a couple sentences. Soes! I shall put teh sections in here... I HOPE IT WORKS!! . Ebil little critters... This best workies! WWWWEEEEEEEEE!.!.!.!.!.! If you didn't understand teh not worky parts yeah... I hope this fixes it! BYE BYES!**_

_**

* * *

**_

:10:46pm MaskedEmotions has entered the room:

10:47pm ChaosPup:** Hey there Mask. Whatcha doin here so late?**

10:47pm MaskedEmotions:_I do not find that is any or your concern._

10:48pm ChaosPup: **Maybe it isn't but it's still nice to answer a persons question if they ask. A simple "I just felt like being online." or something isn't so hard. Is it?**

10:50pm MaskedEmotions: _I suppose it is not hard to state the truth. Though I do find it quite fun to avoid questions placed by someone I do not know._

10:50pm MaskedEmotions: _I am online at the present time because I just arrived home from work. Is that answer suitable for you?_

* * *

_**AIM Chatroom: Business Discussion**_

10:51pm ChaosPup: **Really? You get out of work this late at night? Geez! Where do you work? I always make sure I'm out by no later then 9! Gotta have at least an hour to spend with family and friends!**

1053pm MaskedEmotions: _Friends. I don't care about such trivial things. If I am needed at work, I will stay at work untill the problems are solved. As for family, I have none but my little brother who moved to America 3 weeks ago._

:10:53pm DicyConclusions has entered the room:

10:55pm ChaosPup: **Oh. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Hello Dicy!**

10:55pm MaskedEmotions: _There is no need for appologies._

10:56 pm ChaosPup: **:Pokes Dicy: Anybody home?**

:10:58pm DicyConclusions has lost conection with the server:

11:00pm MaskedEmotions: _It would seem as though they need a new computer._

11:00pm ChaosPup: **Or a new internet connection. :3 SO! How was your day Mask?**

11:02pm MaskedEmotions: _Uneventfull as usually. My day was filled with nothing but school work and business meetings._

11:02pm ChaosPup: **Oh? Your still in school? What grade are you in?**

11:02 MaskedEmotions: _12th. I graduate in June._

11:03 ChaosPup: **Really?! I'm in 12th to! But I'm set to graduate in July. My teachers decided to give me an extra curricular class at the end of the year. It's only 3 weeks but it's really important.**

* * *

_Max: So... Did it work?! . BYE BYE!_


	3. Journal 2 Kaiba Corporation

_**Max: **__WELL! I'm finally updating this story! Took me forever to finally get my brain straight. Rawr! A pain in the ass! This is why I don't really like doing multi-chapter stories. I can never finish them, or the first chapter is good and the rest of it sucks. Anyways, hopefully it won't take me as long to update this again as it did this time. Well, Please read and review lovies!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**Warning:**__ Anger, falling out of a tree, Um… Slash?_

_**Rating: **__T (For now)_

_**Word Count: **__1,496_

* * *

The sound of a laptop opening and the light pounding of keys rang through the room. Joey was angry. Angrier then he had been the previous day. His hair was a rumpled mess, sticking out in every direction; his clothes suffered nearly the same fate. The buttons on his shirt were done up unevenly, some, one or two buttons off, his uniform jacket was wrinkled beyond identification, the collar pulled halfway up on one side and tucked in on the other. His pants were wrinkled and torn, one leg pulled all the way up to his knee, right at the top of a long gash down his leg. The button was missing and the zipper partially undone, his boxers peaking over the top.

He had officially declared for the millionth time that day, that Seto Kaiba was a cold hearted bastard. He never gave anyone a break. He taunted everyone that entered his view, even with the puniest of complaints. Including a broken pencil or stolen empty spiral notebook. God forbid that he just couldn't LIVE without his pencil and notebook!

_**Sunday September 18**__**th- **__**2007, 10:12pm:**_

_My day started out as usual, again. Minus the going to Yugi's. I haven't gone over there in a week now. It's not that I don't want to talk to him, I just don't know what I would say, 'Hey Yug'! So how'd it go with your cheatin' boyfriend? Anything I should know aside from the fact that he had is tongue shoved down another guy's throat?' Yeah. That would go over so very well. I'll just wait awhile for things to blow over before I talk to him. I still got Tristan and Duke to hang out with. Then, there is my work which seems to be taking up more and more of my time recently. I only had about 1 hour of free time yesterday and about 2 hours the day before. Sometimes, it seems like it was a bad idea for me to take over my dads company, I could have just as easily let Serenity take it over, but I don't want to put her through any of this._

* * *

**AIM Chatroom: Business Discussion**

:10:23pm – You have entered the chatroom 'Business Discussion':

10:24pm MaskedEmotions: _Welcome Seta-chan. I haven't seen you in awhile. Are you doing well?_

10:26pm ChaosPup: **(Smiles) Doing as well as can be expected Lucien. I need to find some disinfecting spray and bandages soon. I have a big gash in my leg.**

10:30pm MaskedEmotions: _How on earth did that happen? Did you fall out of a tree or something?_

10:31pm ChaosPup: **…Actually, yes. I was… Well, never mind what I was doing! How are you and your boyfriend doing?**

10:32pm MaskedEmotions: _Not so well. His requests are becoming too outrageous. I simply can't keep up with him._

10:32pm ChaosPup:** Requests for what may I ask?**

10:33pm MaskedEmotions: _Role-playing._

10:33pm ChaosPup:** As in the sexual form of role-playing?**

10:34pm MaskedEmotions: _Precisely. I'm not particularly into such things, but if I try and refuse…_

10:35pm ChaosPup: **Is he blackmailing you or something?**

10:35pm MaskedEmotions: _No, no! Nothing like that. I simply don't care for him as much as I should. And I don't want to hurt him, so I do a few things I would prefer not to._

10:36pm ChaosPup: **Why don't you just tell him the truth and break it off before he becomes too attached? If you don't, you'll hurt him even worse then you would now.**

* * *

_I was following Kaiba around all day today. I even went so far as to climb up a tree to spy on him and Yugi during our lunch break. Yeah, I know it was pathetic. I just wanted to make sure Yugi was doing ok. I mean, most normal people wouldn't be able to handle the fact that they caught their lovers cheating on them. Though, I guess Yugi isn't really normal. None of us are. Yugi's got a 5,000 year old Pharaoh living in his house, Duke is sexually attracted to dice, inside joke, Tristan was turned into a mechanical monkey, and my mind was taken over by a psychotic Egyptian tomb keeper. Even Tea is weird with all of her creepy little friendship speeches. Well, anyway, things didn't get much easier the rest of the day either._

_**:Flashback:**_

_Yugi looked up at Seto's face from his place on the much taller mans lap, not noticing the head peaking down at them from the tree branches above their heads, "Seto-kun, may I go over to your house tonight? I got a new game we could play; we would have to stop by the game shop first though, of course."_

_Seto smiled down at the tri-color haired teen, his hands wrapped around the shorter boys waist, "Of course, but I need to go into work for a few minutes. So I'll just drop you off at the game shop and pick you up on the way back."_

"_Or," Yugi suggested, a hopeful smile on his small face, "I could go with you to your work."_

_Seto stiffened slightly, a frown replacing the small smile, "I've told you already Yugi, you can't go to work with me, I don't want the media finding out about us. It would cause me more problems then is absolutely necessary. Not to mention they would be all over you again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be going to class." He stood up and walked briskly to the cafeteria doors, disappearing inside._

_Yugi sighed in frustration, glaring above him at the head of golden blonde hair attempting to hide from him, "You can come down now Joey. And stop spying on us."_

_Joey began climbing down before he slipped he leg scrapping roughly against the trunk of the tree on his way down. He ruffled his hair sheepishly, "Uh… I wasn't spyin on ya Yug'. I was just, uh, admirin' the view. Yeah, well, uh, I best be gettin ta class now. Wouldn't wanna be late again! If I get another detention they'll suspend me. Well, see ya later buddy!"_

_**:End Flashback:**_

_See, nothing ever goes right for me. I mess up my best friends relationship, at least partially anyway, then I basically fall in love with a guy I only talked to for an hour. A guy that I do not know what-so-ever, and has a boyfriend I might add! There is something seriously wrong with me…_

**

* * *

**

AIM Chatroom: Business Discussion

10:37pm MaskedEmotions: _I really should. I was planning on doing it today, but I got sidetracked._

10:38pm ChaosPup: **Let me guess, your boyfriend decided to, how should I say this, 'help ease your stress'?**

10:38pm MaskedEmotions: _lol To put it simply, that would be absolutely correct._

10:39pm ChaosPup: **You know, Lucien, you don't seem like the type of person to just talk about these things so easily. Especially with a stranger. So, why do you talk to me?**

10:41pm MaskedEmotions: _I suppose it is simply because it makes it much easier to talk about these things then keeping them bottled up. And I suppose I talk to you about them, because you seem trustworthy, and you asked._

10:41pm ChaosPup: **So just talking to me on the internet makes me trustworthy? That's an odd way of putting it. Lol**

10:44pm MaskedEmotions: _That isn't entirely what I meant Gau. I meant, simply, that the way you phrase your words, you don't hide anything, you tell people what's on your mind. And besides, if you were going to take any of this to the media, you would have already told them of my relationship with another male._

10:45pm ChaosPup: **Well, I guess that's true. You must admit though, it is odd. In total, we've only talked for about 75 minutes. Most people aren't usually that trusting. And what does 'Gau' mean?**

10:46pm MaskedEmotions: _I'm not that trusting. I guess you're just different. It feels as though I have known you longer then I actually have. It's Chinese, it means the same thing as Seta. Figure it out on your own._

10:47pm ChaosPup: **Yeah. I know what you mean. And that's just cruel. I don't even know what language Seta is from… Hey, can I ask you a question? I have to leave in a couple minutes.**

10:47pm MaskedEmotions: _Hm, you just did._

10:48pm ChaosPup: **Oh, stop being sarcastic, you know what I meant.**

10:50pm MaskedEmotions: _Of course I know what you meant. Go ahead and ask._

10:51pm ChaosPup: **Where do you live?**

10:52pm MaskedEmotions: _I live in Domino City, Japan. And you?_

10:53pm ChaosPup: **Wow. I live in Domino to. Maybe we have met before. It might be unlikely because this is a big city, but, it's still a possibility. And hey, what company do you work for?**

10:55pm MaskedEmotions: _It's a possibility, I work at the Kaiba Corporation._

:10:55pm MaskedEmotions has lost connection with the server:

* * *

_Oh shit… This guy works for Kaiba?! What am I supposed to do now?!_

* * *

_**Max:**__ Well, I hope you liked this update lovies! Please review! I would really appreciate it!_

_Incase people didn't know:_

_Gau – Dog (Chinese)_

_Seta – Dog (Ainu)_

_Well, that's all for now! Lovies dears! (Huggles)_

_**Lovies,**_

_**Mr. Max**_


End file.
